Black and Blue tales
by Clary Lightsworn
Summary: Un vistazo a la vida de Raven y Lizzy después de derrotar al Death Saurer. * Contendra lemon más delante.
1. Chapter 1

**Escribi esta historia despues de volver a ver Zoids durante mis vacaciones. Realmente ha sido mi mecha favorito hasta hoy y mi pareja favorita son Raven y Lizzy, por eso pense en escribir un poco sobre ellos y lo que paso despues del final de la serie. Espero la historia sea de su agrado, trate de reflejar algunas situaciones de la serie y adaptarlas desde punto de vista de los personajes. Inicialmente sera narrada desde el punto de vista de Raven y pero puede cambiar en algunos momentos. **

**/ Indican recuerdos o cambios de escena.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1:<strong> **Libertad**

Después de la batalla contra el Death Saurer…

La Fuerza Guardián estaba celebrando la victoria, todos saltaban y hacían alboroto alrededor de Van y su amiga la Zoidiana; pero yo me mantuve lejos de su celebración. Sin embargo en el fondo yo también estaba feliz, todo había terminado y me sentía en paz hacia Van, mi odio hacia el de pronto no tenía sentido, no obstante había mucho que arreglar.

Shadow dio un gruñido a mi lado sacándome de mis pensamientos, no era un sueño, él estaba de regreso, mi único amigo durante todos estos años.

- No te preocupes Shadow, todo se terminó.

- Raven- dijo la voz de la chica peliazul que estaba a mi lado- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

- Raven- dijo una segunda voz a la distancia, se trataba de Schwarz y de pronto todas las miradas fueron en mi dirección.

- ¿Qué pasa Schwarz? ¿Quieres arrestarnos por todos nuestros crímenes?- dije alzando mi mano hacia el frente y note como rápidamente la mano de Lizzy sujetaba mi brazo izquierdo- Si vas hacerlo adelante- es verdad yo había destruido bases y ejércitos, mire a Lizzy quien también pareció recordar nuestra charla en aquel poblado.

**/**

- ¿Sientes mucha rabia verdad, Raven?

- No seas tonta, yo he destruido muchos poblados, fuertes y bases y también a muchas personas, mis manos están manchadas y sé que algún día pagare por todo eso.

**/**

- No voy a oponer resistencia- dije de nuevo, sin sarcasmo, ni enojo; qué más da, el Geno Breaker no estaba en condiciones de luchar, Shadow estaba cansado, Lizzy no tenía un Zoid y yo estaba también en mi límite. Al menos podría dormir en la cama de la prisión, solo me preocupaba lo que pasaría con nuestros organoides, talvez lograrían escapar y sobrevivir sin nosotros, aunque no quería separarme de Shadow otra vez.

- No en este momento- dijo Schwarz- tu caso será evaluado, ya que sin tu ayuda no hubiésemos podido escapar de Nueva Helic aquella ocasión y no hubiésemos derrotado al Death Saurer.

- ¿Significa que nos estas dejando ir? –dije un poco sorprendido.

- De momento sí; Hiltz parece ser el mayor responsable de todo esto. Pero te mantendremos vigilado y a ti también Lizzy.

- Como sea- dije dirigiéndome al Geno Breaker.

- ¡Raven!- dijo esta vez la voz de Van- ¡Gracias por todo!

- Creo habértelo dicho, soy el único que puede derrotarte.

- ¡Claro! Estaré esperando nuestro combate- dijo sonriente.

- ¿Y tú que piensas hacer?- dije por fin a la chica que me había acompañado estos últimos días, me daba igual que se fuera, pero una parte de mí se sentía preocupada por ella.

-¿Puedo acompañarte, solo un tiempo más?- dijo con voz suave.

-Has lo que quieras- dije sin darle importancia, ambos sabíamos que ella tampoco tenía a donde ir.

El asiento del Geno Breaker descendió y ambos entramos a la cabina, por un momento creí que no podría arrancarlo, pero aún le quedaba un poco de energía para llevarnos a mi hogar.

**/**

- Ya se han ido- dice Irvine, viendo la distancia.

Todos están evacuando el Ultrasaurus, el cual estaba severamente dañado y no podía movilizarse más.

- ¿Estás seguro hermano de dejar ir a esos dos?- dice Thomas- Aun cuando Raven nos ayudó, el sigue teniendo un historial peligroso.

- Trataremos el asunto de Raven luego Thomas, de momento atender a los heridos y trasladarnos a la capital Imperial es nuestra prioridad- dice Schwarz a su hermano.

- Es verdad Thomas- dice Van- además, creo que Raven a cambiado mucho, no creo que vuelva a darnos problemas.

En ese momento la voz de Moonbay los interrumpe.

- ¡Hartman, no puedes hacer eso!

- ¿Qué pasa Moonbay?- dice Fine

- Él quiere dejar aquí mi Ultra Saurus- responde Moonbay.

- Entiende- dice el doctor D- debido al impacto que recibió, el Zoid Core se dañó, es solo cuestión de tiempo, para que…

- No quiero escucharlo- dice Moonbay al borde de las lágrimas- No lo dejare aquí, al menos déjenme intentar llevarlo hasta Gairos- el doctor D y Hartman asiente.

- Van- dice Fine, una que están dentro del Blade Liger.

- ¿Qué pasa Fine? ¿Estas lastimada?

- No, no es eso, es solo algo tonto que acabo de pensar.

- Dime ¿Qué es?- dice Van divertido.

- Raven, ¿Habrá modificado el asiento del Geno Breaker?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Hogar dulce hogar**

Para nadie es un secreto que mi Geno Breaker solo cuenta con asiento, el Genosaurer solo contaba con un asiento. Nunca había necesitado más, hasta que tuve que llevar a Lizzy inconsciente hasta mi casa. Y luego ambos tuvimos que viajar en busca de Shadow y el Zoid Eve. Aun así el Geno Breaker sigue contando con un asiento únicamente.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunta la chica que viaja sobre mis rodillas- Sé que estas herido, si te lastimo puedo irme de pie.

- Descuida, estoy bien ya casi llegamos- es verdad los golpes que recibí empiezan a pasarme la factura, mi cuerpo está cansado y adolorido. Sin embargo Lizzy es muy liviana, nunca había tenido a alguien tan cerca antes, mucho menos a una chica; pero a decir verdad no me incomoda, llevamos varios días viajando de esta forma. Afuera Shadow vuela sobre el Geno Breaker y Specular corre a nuestro lado. Un recuerdo cruza mi mente.

**/**

- ¿Ya no me necesitas Hiltz?- dice Lizzy con un tono de tristeza en su voz, frente a nosotros el Death Stinger carga su cañón de partículas eléctricas. Me había resignado a morir sin poder salvar o vengar a Shadow. Sabía que Hiltz me había usado todo este tiempo, pero no pensé que también la traicionaría a ella, ambos eran Zoidianos, creí que ambos se entendían.

- Así es, ya no te necesito, puedes marcharte- dijo Hiltz con voz fría, como quien quiere deshacerse de una molestia. Algo en su tono y la forma en que Lizzy lo observaba hizo que me enfureciera más. Ella había venido para hacerlo recapacitar, o talvez...- Lárgate, junto a Raven.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Hiltz; lo demás ocurrió muy rápido. En un acto reflejo, me levante y lance hacia Lizzy intentando hacer que se agachara, aunque sabía que eso no nos protegería de las partículas eléctricas. Pero quería darle un pequeño y último gesto de aprecio a la chica que había decidido morir a mi lado. En ese momento siento como un trozo de metal nos rodea, solo atino a sujetar a Lizzy por la cintura y lo último que distingo entre la luz de las partículas eléctricas es el rugido del Geno Breaker, mientras nos elevamos en el aire.

"Shadow", fue lo primero que pensé, pero luego recordé que eso era imposible. Perdemos altura unos cientos de metros más adelante de donde Hiltz disparo, solo para ver como la capital Republicana arde en llamas. Los propulsores del Geno Breaker resuenan de nuevo y nos alejamos a toda velocidad, aunque claro Hiltz no está interesado en seguirnos. Lizzy se ha desmayado durante la explosión.

56... 57... 58... El Geno Breaker finalmente se detiene. Ella lo dijo una vez, un organoide no puede mantener por mucho tiempo el poder del Geno Breaker. Specular cae al suelo agotado y yo salto de las garras del Geno Breaker, aun con Lizzy en mis brazos. El terror se apodera de mí al ver el organoide azul inmóvil en el suelo, pero luego un gruñido me da a entender que está vivo, débil pero vivo

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto, mientras lo veo levantarse- Lo hiciste justo a tiempo- le digo mientras coloco a Lizzy en el suelo- Ella estará bien, descansemos un rato para que podamos llevarla a un lugar seguro- Specular asiente con un gruñido, levantándose lentamente.

Veo nuevamente al Geno Breaker, al parecer el organoide de Lizzy uso toda su energía para restaurarlo un poco. Recuerdo que él puede incluso puede modificar las características de los Zoids, pero hoy hizo más que suficiente. Nos había salvado y eso me daba otra oportunidad para hacer pagar a Hiltz por lo que nos hizo.

**/**

- Llegamos- digo deteniendo el Geno Breaker- es bueno ver que Hiltz no la destruyo.

- Extrañas mucho tu hogar ¿Verdad?- dice Lizzy levantándose de mi regazo para que salgamos del Zoid.

- Si, quizás lo reconstruya- le digo en respuesta- Este es un lugar muy tranquilo y alejado de todo.

- La fuerza guardián aún puede encontrarte

- Estarán ocupados arreglando todo lo que causo el Death Saurer, pero cuando quieran arrestarme me entregare. Las celdas tienen muchos lujos, que jamás tendré. Y la comida de la prisión es bastante buena, mejor que la que suelo cocinar. Tu podrías cuidar de Shadow, no creo que me dejen quedarme con él.

- No hablas en serio ¿O sí?- dice confundida

- Talvez- digo entrando a la casa.

- ¿Desde cuándo ese sentido del humor? ¿Estás seguro que esos golpes no soy muy graves? Quizás debes ir al médico

- ¿Quién es la del sentido de humor ahora?- ambos nos miramos un rato. ¿Quién pensaría que derrotar a Hiltz nos hizo sentir tan libres? Pero es cierto, ya había hecho las paces con Van, ya no tenía odio o rencor en mi corazón. Y lo más importante Shadow estaba de regreso. Todo era diferente, sin tensiones- Quizás necesitamos dormir, puedes usar la habitación de arriba, yo dormiré en ese sofá- le indico el centro de la sala.

- Gracias- me dice con voz cansada.

Ambos nos separamos junto a nuestros organoides. Shadow se acuesta a la par del sofá y yo me recuesto en el desgastado mueble.

- Nunca creí que conocieras mi casa amigo, lamento no haberte traído antes y lamento cuando te dije que te odiaba. Siempre creí que podía vivir solo, que no necesitaba de nadie. Pero me equivoque, yo siempre te he necesitado y tú siempre has estado allí.

Shadow levanta su cabeza y la pone sobre mi pecho, mi mano lo acaricia suavemente y él se muestra agradecido

- Ella tampoco tiene a nadie más que a Specular- le digo suavemente- Sin su ayuda no te hubiese encontrado, así que en agradecimiento la dejaremos quedarse el tiempo que ella desee- Shadow gruñe en aprobación.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Pesadillas**

Han pasado un par de días, miro los moretes en mi cuerpo, señal de nuestra batalla y del encuentro con Shadow en la cueva del Dark Kaiser. Ya no me duelen tanto como el primer día, me pongo rápidamente mi traje para salir de la habitación.

Lizzy se encuentra sentada junto a Specular comiendo un poco de sopa con patatas. La nación Imperial ha mandado mucha ayuda y raciones estos días, para todas las personas que se encuentran damnificadas. Tardará mucho tiempo reconstruir este planeta Zi, de los daños causados por el Death Saurer. Pero la nación Republicana fue la más afectada.

- No vas a comer nada- me pregunta Lizzy- tenemos suficiente para un par de días.

- Si comeré- le digo acercándome a la mesa. El día anterior fui al poblado más cercano y los soldados imperiales me dieron raciones para una semana- Luego iré al pozo a ver si logro reconectar el sistema de agua.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- me pregunta amablemente.

- No, Shadow y yo podemos solos, tu hiciste un buen trabajo ayer limpiando todo esto- es verdad, durante mi visita al pueblo Lizzy había limpiado un poco la casa, los viejos muebles ahora tenían un mejor aspecto- Talvez pueda conseguir unas sábanas nuevas.

- Vas a necesitar mucha ayuda para hacer este sitio un poco más habitable- me dice con una sonrisa.

/

Hiltz sonreía desde la desgastada puerta, a su lado un dañado Ambient se acercaba a la joven peliazul.

- No te lo dije varias veces, los zoidianos nunca podremos ser felices, existe una maldición sobre todos nosotros.

La puerta se abre y varios soldados entran en la casa, la joven se refugia en un rincón de la pared, sin tener como escapar.

- Traíganla- dice Hiltz- su lugar está con nosotros.

- No ¡Déjame en paz!- le grita la chica- Tú me traicionaste, dijiste que no me necesitabas y luego Proitzen también intento deshacerse de mi ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Porque Hiltz?

- No importa que ya no te necesite, no tienes a nadie más que a mí, yo te rescate de esa cueva, tú me perteneces

- ¡No es cierto! ¡Cállate!- dice furiosa Lizzy.

- ¡Déjala en paz Hiltz!- Raven aparece y se coloca frente a la chica- No dejare que la lastimes nuevamente.

- ¡Oh! Ahora veo tomaste muy literal lo que te dije- dice Hiltz burlonamente- Esta bien, lárgate... junto a Raven.

El sonido de disparos estremece la habitación y el joven pelinegro cae al suelo inerte. Lizzy ve con horror la sangre derramarse sobre el piso y la detestable risa de Hiltz llena la habitación.

- ¡Raven! ¡Levántate Raven!- dice la joven de rodillas al lado del cuerpo del chico, sus manos se tornan carmesí y la desesperación crece en su pecho, mientras las lágrimas empapan sus mejillas.

- ¡Son unos tontos!- exclama Hiltz entre risas, mientras todo parece girar y estremecerse en la habitación- Pudiste haberlo tenido todo Lizzy, pero ahora no tienes nada.

- ¿Porque Hiltz? ¡Raven! ¡No! ¡Raven! ¡Levántate! ¡Por favor! ¡RAVEN!

/

Me levanto del sofá con un salto y corro escaleras arriba, por el grito que acabo de escuchar. Me acerco a la puerta y la abro de golpe al oír un segundo grito. Me encuentro con Specular quien a corrido las sabanas dejando al descubierto a una chica temblando sobre el colchón, muy agitada y nerviosa.

- ¿Lizzy? ¿Estás bien?- su rostro gira rápidamente en mi dirección, parece sorprendida, asustada y aliviada, todo al mismo tiempo.

- Raven- dice viéndome con lágrimas en su rostro, es la segunda vez que la veo llorar, por mí- Estas aquí.

- ¿A quién más esperabas? Es decir acabas de gritar mi nombre- parece hacer memoria y un nuevo temblor recorre su cuerpo, me muevo despacio a su lado y me siento en la esquina de la cama, Shadow y Specular me observan detenidamente- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- Mi mano se mueve casi involuntariamente a su frente, recordando la última vez que estuvo enferma y las pesadillas parecían seguirla.

Mi toque parece tranquilizarla, esta vez no tiene fiebre, así que supongo que está bien. Retiro mi mano y al instante Lizzy se lanza hacia mí, intento defenderme de algún golpe, pero tardo unos segundos en reaccionar que solo me está abrazando, su rostro está enterrado en mi pecho y está sollozando. Sus lágrimas no tardan en humedecer mi camisa, mientras sus manos se aferran en mis costados.

Como muy pocas veces en la vida, no sé cómo reaccionar. No sé qué decir o más bien, no sé cómo decirlo.

- Soñé que morías- dice entre sollozos y un vacío en mi pecho surge rápidamente- Soñé que Hiltz nos encontraba... trataba de llevarme y tu morías por defenderme.

- Fue solo un sueño- le digo poniendo mis manos en su espalda- Vuelve a dormir, nada de eso fue real.

Pasamos unos minutos más sin movernos o decir nada, su llanto se detiene y yo la empujo suavemente sobre la cama, como ella no suelta su agarre ambos nos recostamos. Shadow y Specular yacen echados en el piso y fingen no prestarnos atención.

- Quédate, por favor- me dice con un murmullo, entre el cansancio, el temor, el sueño y lo incomodo de la situación, ella se sonroja.

- Ya estoy aquí- digo cerrando los ojos para no verla.

Su respiración se normaliza y sé que se ha quedado dormida, sus manos aflojan su agarre, pero por alguna razón no me levanto de la cama, solo caigo en un tranquilo sueño.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Propuesta**

- Así que, finalmente me encontraste Van- le digo desde el techo de mi casa- Debo asumir que hay todo un escuadrón rodeando este lugar, como la última vez.

- No, solo somos Zeke y yo esta vez, te importaría bajar para que charlemos- me dice amablemente.

Me reúno con él frente a la casa, no planeo dejarlo entrar.

- Entonces, dices que no vienes a arrestarme.

- Así es Raven, durante este último mes hemos estado reconstruyendo muchas aldeas y poblados, y por supuesto también reconstruyendo Nueva Helic. Pero, siempre existen caza fortunas y ladrones que han estado atacando los cargamentos con raciones y víveres para aprovecharse de la situación.

- De manera que quieres que les ayude con eso.

- Considéralo servicio comunitario, es una manera de pagar por tus malas acciones. La mayoría de tropas trabaja en reconstrucción, así que tenemos pocos Zoids disponibles para vigilar los cargamentos, entonces... ¿Estás de acuerdo?- Van me extiende su mano amablemente.

- Si me rehúso ¿Seré arrestado, verdad?

- Supongo que no nos dejaras opción- dice Van analizando mi expresión.

- Esta bien, el trabajo comunitario suena mejor que la prisión, pero no volveré a ser el perro de nadie, me oyes- le digo estrechando su mano.

- De acuerdo, pero debo aclarar que solo queremos capturar a los responsables, no vayas a asesinar a nadie- la palabra ahora suena horrible.

- No lo hare, confía en mi- le contesto.

- Bueno, te enviaremos las coordenadas de los casos reportados mañana- dice entregándome una pequeña pantalla, con lo que parece un comunicador.

- De acuerdo

- Por cierto Raven ¿Piensas vivir aquí o solo es un escondite temporal?

- No lo sé, sino tengo que huir de la justicia, talvez me quede. Es un buen lugar apartado de todo.

- Si nos ayudas con esto, podemos ayudarte a reconstruir este lugar ¿Que dices? Vine aquí porque escuche rumores de que obtienes víveres y materiales en los poblados cercanos.

- Parece que estas bien informado- le digo tranquilamente- Esta bien, puedo arreglar mis problemas yo solo, no te preocupes.

- Considéralo otro incentivo por tu cooperación.

/

- Así que la Fuerza Guardián quiere reclutarte- dice Lizzy sentada frente a mí en la mesa de nuestro comedor improvisado.

- Si, no parece un trabajo muy complicado, son solo ladrones y contrabandistas, nada de qué preocuparse- le digo para tranquilizarla- Creo que comenzare mañana mismo.

- Te importa si te acompaño.

- No tienes un Zoid- le digo siguiendo sus intenciones.

- Podrán prestarme uno, deben estar carentes de pilotos, más que de Zoids.

- No es necesario- le digo secamente- Ni siquiera planeo llevar a Shadow, con el Geno Breaker será suficiente.

- Pretendes dejarme aquí, cuidando tu organoide, limpiando la casa, haciéndote de comer para cuando vuelvas ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por tu esposa?- la pregunta quedo en el aire, un sonrojo adorno las mejillas de Lizzy, se veía hermosa y de inmediato me bofetee mentalmente por pensarlo.

- No me pasara nada, pero si insistes puedes venir. Al fin y al cabo tu también tienes cuentas pendientes con la ley- dije sin darle importancia al comentario anterior.

- Solo me preocupo por ti- me dice apenada.

- Lo sé y lo agradezco, nadie se había preocupado por mí de esa manera, ni siquiera mis padres- le dije por primera vez expresando el resentimiento por mi niñez.

- Estoy segura que ellos te amaban, solo cometieron el error de no demostrártelo y de no dedicarte tiempo de calidad.

A veces olvido que ella pudo ver mi pasado con sus insectos extraños, los cuales por cierto ahora viven en mi casa, pero eso no me molesta. De hecho nada de ella me molesta.

- ¿Cómo van tus pesadillas?- digo levantándome de la mesa, antes de que ella me responda.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Besos**

Un mes más transcurrió, el trabajo con la Fuerza Guardián resultó ser sencillo. Pequeños enfrentamientos con bandidos y misiones de vigilancia a los cargamentos. De esa manera los trabajos de reconstrucción iban avanzando.

- A este paso, en menos de un año habremos reconstruido la capital y la mayoría de poblados- me dice Van.

- Es bueno saber que tengo un año de raciones asegurado- le digo con sarcasmo.

- Podrían unirse a la Fuerza Guardián- me dice de nuevo- aun cuando Hiltz o Proitzen fueron derrotados, siempre existe la posibilidad de que un nuevo enemigo puede aparecer, por un tiempo seremos necesarios y alguien como tú sería de gran ayuda.

- Lo pensaré- digo mientras se escucha una gran explosión.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- dice Van y corremos colina abajo, donde los camiones con raciones están detenidos.

"Lizzy" es lo único que logro pensar y corro hacia uno de los camiones el cual está en llamas, al parecer una granada fue lanzada en ese sitio. Volteo a ver a los trabajadores que socorren al conductor e intentan rescatar el cargamento- Veo el Gordos asignado a Lizzy, pero no hay rastro de ella.

Una segunda explosión y el pánico se apodera de mí. Corro hacia el bosque con Shadow tras de mí y llegamos hasta un grupo de ladrones heridos en el piso.

- Todos fueron heridos por la explosión- me dice Van tras de mí. Pero no le tomo importancia a sus palabras.

Los ladrones tienen un par de Helcat y bastantes armas de fuego, estoy a punto de gritar su nombre cuando un organoide azul cae sobre el camión asaltado, cargando a un miembro de la banda, quizás su líder. Entonces ella sale justo frente a mí, de su escondite tras un árbol.

-¿Que pretendías hacer?- le digo molesto.

- Pensé que los Zoids serían muy obvios, así que decidí emboscarlos yo misma, son los ladrones de los que nos hablaron en el pueblo, colocaban explosivos en los árboles, habrá que revisar un poco más este tramo del bosque- se nota bastante segura de sí misma y no parece estar herida. Ahora que la preocupación se ha ido, estoy realmente molesto con ella.

- Bien pensado Lizzy- dice Van, notando mi tensión- Pero debiste avisarnos, te pudo haber pasado algo.

- Descuida se cuidarme sola- dice esquivando mi mirada.

/

La tarde pasa rápido y regresamos a la casa sin decir una palabra. Ambos bajamos del Geno Breaker que ahora tiene dos asientos y nos encaminamos sin hablar. La casa se ve muy bien, un poco de pintura, un panel solar, unos cuantos muebles nuevos y varias pequeñas reparaciones; la hacen un sitio acogedor, el laboratorio sin embargo sigue estando clausurado y talvez se quede así por siempre.

- ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?- me dice por fin.

- Porque arriesgaste tu vida tontamente- le contesto.

- Sabía lo que hacía y todo salió bien.

- O solo tuviste suerte ¡Quién sabe Lizzy!- le grito molesto- Te preocupaba que aceptara este trabajo, pero eres tú la que anda por allí arriesgándose.

- Lo siento- dice viéndome con cautela- no quise preocuparte.

- No es solo eso- de pronto un nudo de emociones se acumulan e mi garganta- Recuerdas tus pesadillas, pues para mi ahora fue real. Porque... porque tú, Shadow, Specular y esos locos bichos tuyos son ahora lo más cercano a una familia que tengo.

Me acerco a ella y me ve entre confundida y nerviosa.

- Tú también eres lo único que tengo- me dice con ojos vidriosos.

- Escucha cuando te vi llorar por mí en esa lucha contra el Death Saurer me sentí extraño, me ayuste a encontrar a Shadow, estuviste pendiente de mí y se siente bien tener a alguien que se preocupe por mí. Luego te vi llorar por tus pesadillas, no había entendido tu temor a perderme hasta hoy.

- Creo que ya dijiste demasiado- dice acercando su rostro al mío, dudó unos segundos, pero luego sus labios rozaron los míos, fue apenas un instante, pero sentí como su boca temblaba por el nerviosismo. Fue un beso con muchos significados.

Me miró, esperando mi reacción ¿asco, rechazo, felicidad? No sé qué esperaba encontrar, pero yo si sabía lo que debía hacer. En un rápido movimiento sujete sus caderas y la atraje hacia mí; nuestros rostros se encontraron y mis labios buscaron los suyos. Su primer beso me demostró que contrario a lo que pensaba, ella era tan inexperta como yo. Así que decidí tomar ventaja de eso, había visto a mis padres y otras parejas besarse. Rocé suavemente sus labios como ella había hecho, pero luego presione mis labios contra los suyos y los moví en un pequeño juego. Ella tardo un rato en comprender, pero luego imitó mi movimiento, pasaron unos segundos antes de separarnos.

Me veía sonrojada y yo sentía el calor en mis mejillas también, una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en mi rostro. Me sentía confundido, pero feliz. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no había nada que decir, ambos nos preocupábamos por el otro y teníamos un pasado oscuro que íbamos a superar juntos.

/

_«Yo sé lo que pasa dentro de sus corazones como si los tuviera en mis propias manos»_

_«Un chico derrotado se une a una chica derrotada, parece que están enamorados»_

Esas habían sido las palabras de Proitzen en aquella ocasión. En ese momento me enoje al escucharlas. Pero tal como estoy descubriendo, quizás había algo de razón en ellas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Cambios**

Abrí mis ojos y lo primero que veo es la maceta que florece en la ventana. Es una flor color purpura, de tallo y hojas delicadas, en la entrada del laboratorio también hay por lo menos una docena de ellas floreciendo.

Recuerdo rápidamente el origen de esas plantas.

/

- ¿Qué se supone que buscas?- digo mientras veo a Lizzy revisar la cabina del Geno Breaker. Llevábamos apenas una semana de haber vencido al Death Saurer- Si tenías algo guardado seguramente ya no existe por la batalla.

- Espera, deberían estar aquí- abre un pequeño compartimiento cerca del asiento y saca algo que no logro distinguir, luego salta de nuevo al piso.

- ¿Qué es eso?- le digo curioso.

- Una niña en el poblado que visitamos me regaló estas semillas, creo que las sembrare.

- Tanto alboroto por eso, bueno creo que atrás hay una viejas macetas, aunque dudo que esas cosas nazcan.

- Igual lo intentare- me dice contenta.

Veo la maceta de nuevo, mientras pienso en lo mucho que Lizzy ha cambiado desde que la conocí. Ahora es una persona muy amable. Es como esas semillas que habían estado guardadas, pero han sobrevivido a las dificultades y ahora florecen tímidamente.

/

Un movimiento en el colchón llama mi atención y giro mi mirada hacia las hebras azules que reposan contra mi pecho.

- Buenos días- me dice Lizzy con voz gentil.

De vez en cuando sus pesadillas regresan, anoche menciono algo sobre un niño llamado Nico que murió por su culpa. Sin embargo tal y como descubrimos tiempo atrás, mi compañía nocturna parece alejar todos esos malos recuerdos. Más que eso, las noches que decido acompañarla duermo con una sensación muy reconfortante en mi interior.

- Buenos días- le contesto- vamos levántate hay que salir.

Una vez en la cocina Shadow y Specular se muestran contentos con nuestra presencia y atentos a nuestras acciones. Lizzy se acerca a la silla donde estoy bebiendo café y me da un beso en la mejilla.

- No vas a intentar apuñalarme ¿verdad?- le digo con ironía.

- Esta vez no- dice buscando mis labios.

/

- Estás muy pensativo Raven- dice la chica peliazul apareciendo de la nada. Su presencia me irrita bastante, en ese entonces yo permanecía escondido en un valle esperando que el capullo del Geno Breaker se abriera- Sería bueno que tu nuevo Genosaurer fuera poderoso.

- No me provoques, si es que tu no quieres morir- le digo como advertencia. No sabía lo que Hiltz o ella querían de mí o con que finalidad me habían dado un nuevo Genosaurer

- ¡Uh! Que miedo- me dice burlonamente. No sé qué pretende esta chica, pero su actitud me saca de quicio. Lentamente se acerca al lugar donde estoy sentado y se inclina a unos centímetros de mi- Pero es que tu máquina me gusta... -dice contra mi oído, acercando sus labios a mi mejilla- mucho.

No la dejo terminar su conversación, al notar como sus manos se mueven hacia mí, noto el cuchillo en una de ellas y la empujo con fuerza lejos de mí. Por suerte para ella, su organoide la atrapa en el aire.

- Hasta pronto Raven- dice en se tono molesto.

Noto que ha logrado cortar la capa que tengo puesta. Es rápida, pienso ¿Qué pretende conseguir, además de molestarme?

- Es alguien con quien no me puedo descuidar, porque ya intento matarme una vez- digo en voz alta, viendo el destello azul que su organoide produce en el cielo.

/

Lizzy está sentada sobre mis rodillas sus manos se mueven por mi cabello mientras nuestras lenguas danzan suavemente. La taza de café reposa sobre la mesa y mis manos ahora libres recorren su espalda y luego sujetan su cintura. Nos hemos vuelto muy buenos en esto y cada vez encuentro más enviciante el sabor y la suavidad de sus labios.

- Tu labial es nuevo- le digo separándome de ella.

- Granada- me responde rápidamente- extrañas el sabor a cereza.

- Ese también me gusta- le digo- Vamos hay trabajo que hacer.

Con un gesto de inconformidad ella se levanta y camina hacia el baño. Yo tampoco quiero tener que salir y hago uso de todo mi autocontrol para no arrojarme hacia ella y arrastrarla de vuelta a la habitación. Últimamente estoy notando cosas nuevas en ella, la suavidad de sus manos, lo bellos que son sus ojos, lo tersa que es la piel de su rostro, lo delgadas que son las hebras de su pelo y... otras cosas como las definidas curvas de su anatomía femenina, en especial con ese traje de piloto que resalta todos esos detalles.

Entro al baño para cepillarme los dientes, cuando ella desocupa el lavado. Cierro la puerta y mojo mi cara con el agua fría del grifo, de esa manera intento alejar todos los extraños pensamientos que cruzan por mi mente.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Nuevas Sensaciones**

Este último mes las cosas han estado un poco complicadas, no por los atrasos en la reconstrucción causados por las lluvias; sino que por culpa del sin fin de nuevas emociones que experimento respecto a Lizzy. Todo me confunde y me aterra.

La veo frente a mí junto a la puerta de la que alguna vez fue mi habitación. Yo estoy sentado en el suelo, en un rincón justo como cuando escapamos del Death Stinger. No decimos nada, pero veo sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

- Lo siento- digo por fin- no quise lastimarte con mis palabras.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya?- me dice seriamente- Lamento si mi presencia a empezado a molestarte, no quiero ser una carga para ti- dice mientras nuevas lagrimas ruedan por sus mejillas.

/

Lizzy y yo estamos recostados en el sofá grande que uso como cama, ella está sobre mí besándome intensamente. Mi cuerpo esta tenso, mis manos están quietas sobre sus caderas luchando contra el instinto de tocar partes de su cuerpo que me avergüenza mencionar. En su lugar mantengo un fuerte agarre a su ropa.

Noto de nuevo esa sensación y cierta parte de mi anatomía responde de manera bochornosa, tal como ha ocurrido últimamente. Antes de que se dé cuenta, muevo a Lizzy de encima y me siento en el sofá a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa?- me dice decepcionada.

- Nada- respondo dudoso- ya es tarde, es todo.

- Últimamente te he notado distante y esquivo. Tampoco te quedas conmigo toda la noche- es verdad, las últimas veces que ha tenido pesadillas, espero que se duerma para retirarme, de lo contrario soy yo el que empieza a imaginarse cosas extrañas debido a su cercanía- ¿Hice algo que te molestara? ¿Estas preocupado por algo?- me dice intentando dialogar la situación.

¿Que se supone que debo decirle? ¿Disculpa es solo que recién me doy cuenta de todas las implicaciones de que un chico y una chica vivan juntos, sin nadie más?

- Lo siento- le digo sin poder verla a la cara. Sus gestos, su forma de actuar, me dan a entender que no tiene idea de lo que provoca en mí, lo supe unos días atrás cuando toque uno de sus pechos en un arranque de pasión y ella me detuvo asustada. Aunque quizás la lastime esa vez, no lo sé. Solo sé que no sería justo dejarme llevar por mis instintos, cuando ella no tiene una idea clara de la situación.

- Estás aburrido de mi ¿verdad?- me dice tristemente.

- No es eso, es solo que... quizás debemos darle un poco más de espacio al otro.

/

Quizás eso no fue la mejor elección de palabras. Ella me había dado una bofetada en respuesta y había subido a encerrarse en su habitación, mi habitación o lo que fuera. Me levanto y camino hacia ella. Aun sin saber que más decir.

- Ya no me necesitas, Raven- una mezcla de rabia y frustración invade mi cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras. Veo la tristeza en sus ojos, su miedo al rechazo, a ser traicionada o desechada, miedo a la soledad, tal como el que he tenido todos estos años.

No quiero que piense que la estoy rechazando, pero no sé qué decirle o como explicárselo, al menos no con palabras. En un acto de desesperación, adrenalina e instintos primitivos, me lanzo hacia ella en un abrazo, arrinconándola contra la pared y mi cuerpo. Una pequeña queja sale de su boca y yo me apresuro a besarla con pasión, con fiereza. Coloco una rodilla entre sus piernas y manos acarician su espalda, mi boca desciende a su cuello y mis manos esta vez sujetan su trasero pegándola más a mí.

- Raven- dice en un gemido, que deleita mis oídos. Pero luego la magia es extinguida de golpe, cuando siento un fuerte impacto en mis costillas que me tira al suelo- ¡Specular!- grita Lizzy asustada y rápidamente va en mi ayuda, antes de que su organoide repita el ataque- ¿Estas bien?- me pregunta aun confundida.

- Sí, estoy bien- le digo incorporándome.

/

Specular me mira con recelo, Lizzy le ha dicho una decena de veces que yo no la estaba lastimando, que solo estábamos jugando. Que yo no le haría daño nunca. El organoide finalmente parece entender y nos deja solos en la habitación.

- Pensé... que era tarde- me dice viendo el reloj, que indica las 10:00 p.m.- quizás debamos ir a dormir.

- Al diablo con eso, tenemos que aclarar las cosas y si no lo hacemos ahora, solo se complicaran más- le digo molesto.

- Creí que te molestaba mi compañía, mis caricias, todo...

- No me molesta en lo más mínimo, por el contrario, me hace desear mucho más- le digo finalmente.

- ¿Más?- pronuncia en un susurro.

- Si, imagino que puedes hacerte una idea de a que refiero- le digo un tanto impaciente.

- Sí, creo que capte esa parte- me dice ruborizada.

Doy un suspiro de alivio al escuchar sus palabras. No me imagino tener que contarle la historia de cuanto un chico y una chica se gustan...

- Es obvio que aún no estamos listos- digo pretendiendo terminar esa parte de la conversación.

- La otra vez me asuste, por las nuevas sensaciones que tuve- me replica, como intentando explicar sus acciones.

- ¿Cómo crees que me he estado sintiendo yo?- parece meditar por un momento la situación.

- Así, que era eso- dice por fin- Debiste decírmelo, dijiste que debíamos superar nuestro pasado juntos. Bueno, el presente también tendrá sus propios contratiempos y debemos estar listos y confiar en el otro.

- No creí que lo entenderías- le admito sinceramente.

- No me subestimes. Es decir, no se mucho del tema- aclara rápidamente- Pero puedo hacerme una idea general.

La verdad yo no soy un experto, ni nada. Pero mis padres logaron darme una parte de esa "charla" antes de morir. El resto lo aprendí de las historias que contaban los soldados imperiales. Desde que Proitzen me recogió, estuve rodeado de adultos, militares que me trataban sin ninguna distinción. Vi y escuche sobre el tema, quizás no de la manera adecuada, aunque en ese tiempo no le di mayor importancia.

- Ahora que lo entiendes debes pensar que parezco un adolescente con hormonas alborotadas- le digo y ríe.

- No, creo que eres un joven totalmente normal en ese sentido- me dice besando mi mejilla- Sabes, lo de hace un rato... se sintió bien.

- ¿Así que te gusta que sea salvaje?- le digo en tono seductor.

- Exceptuando el golpe que me diste contra la pared.

- Lo siento ¿Te hice daño?- me apresuro a preguntar con preocupación.

- Creo que Specular nos puso a mano- me dice rozando mi costado y noto el dolor del golpe que recibí- ¿Seguro estas bien?

- Descuida, no pasara de un morete.

- No me molesta que me toques- aclara ruborizándose de nuevo.

- Es bueno saberlo, aunque igual no voy a presionarte a nada.

- No será necesario. Si dejamos que las cosas sigan avanzando, será un puente que deberemos cruzar en algún momento. Estará bien, si lo cruzo contigo.

Esa última declaración hace que yo también me sonroje. Me recuesto a su lado y una vez más logro descansar pacíficamente.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Amigos**

Unos días habían pasado desde que Lizzy y yo habíamos aclarado un poco nuestros sentimientos y las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad. O bueno, quizás ese no sea el término correcto.

Veo el lejano cielo estrellado desde la ventana de mi habitación, en otras circunstancias toda mi atención estaría en ese punto; pero en estos momentos mi cerebro difícilmente puede completar alguna idea concreta. La causa: la chica que se encuentra sobre mí besándome el cuello, mientras acaricia mi pecho desnudo.

- Lizzy… -digo como un pequeño llamado de atención, cuando la siento morderme.

- Nadie lo notara, tu uniforme te cubre perfectamente- dice separándose brevemente de mí y luego besando mis labios. Mis manos viajan hasta su pelo atrayéndola hacia mí, mientras mi lengua juega con la suya.

Recorro su espalda por encima de su traje azul y ella vuelve a besar mi cuello, esta vez deslizando sus labios un poco más abajo, sobre mi clavícula. Me muevo hacia las correas que mantienen la parte superior del traje en su lugar. Lentamente suelto la primera dejándome ver su estómago y el broche de su pantalón.

- Creo que ya viste un poco bajo mi uniforme- le digo en tono provocador- ahora es mi turno.

Tomo sus manos y la giro con cuidado para colocarla sobre el colchón y me pongo sobre ella.

- Quieres vengarte- dice observando mi torso desnudo, por su sonrisa sé que ha dejado marcas en él. Pero no me molesta ya que yo también suelo hacérselas- Tú eres la razón por la que no uso mucho esta chaqueta.

- Debo asumir entonces que te la pusiste hoy para provocarme- le digo mientras me acerco a su hombro derecho, perfectamente expuesto por la chaqueta, junto con su cuello. La vi usar ese traje tantas veces, sin darle mayor importancia. Pero ahora le he puesto más atención.

Dejo una pequeña marca en su hombro y me dirijo a su cuello, mientras mi mano suelta la correa superior y desliza el zipper de la chaqueta, lo que me deja ver claramente su sostén azul-celeste, la noto tensarse un poco. Pero no le doy tiempo de reclamar, mis besos descienden por su clavícula, hasta la zona donde comienza el sujetador, un suave gemido sale de sus labios. Mientras esta distraída, suelto las dos coreas restante.

- No lo hice, con esa intención- me dice con la respiración agitada y colocando sus manos sobre la mía- solo quiero variar un poco mi atuendo.

- Quizás debamos ir de compras uno de estos días- le digo mientras continuo acariciando su piel y jugando con el zipper de su prenda. Analizando un poco mis palabras, Lizzy y yo tenemos varios uniformes de pilotos Zoid, pero no ropa casual, ni nada. Talvez ese viaje sea necesario- Ambos necesitamos más ropa, pero de momento…- deslizo suavemente el zipper hasta soltarlo y por primera vez veo su abdomen delicado, y sus pechos aun cubiertos por el sostén- aun tienes demasiadas prendas puestas, para mi gusto.

Mi voz suena ronca, supongo que es por el deseo que me recorre en estos momentos, Lizzy parece no saber si detenerme o dejarme continuar. La abrazo y luego retiro completamente su chaqueta, noto como se sonroja escandalosamente y un suave temblor en su cuerpo, parte nerviosismo, parte por el frio de la noche; aunque yo solo conservo mis pantalones, el frio no parece afectarme.

Nos besamos y acariciamos por un rato más; yo tampoco estoy seguro de seguir, aunque mi cuerpo me pide a gritos. Pero quizás este no sea el mejor momento, mañana tenemos una misión cuidando al mocoso emperador durante un discurso en Gairos. Con todo el pesar de mi alma, lentamente termino nuestro pequeño juego.

- No quiero, que me malinterpretes- intento disculparme.

- Está bien- dice ella sin enojo, en su voz- mañana será un día difícil, deberíamos descansar.

Recojo su chaqueta y me dispongo a buscar mi ropa para irme al sofá.

- Quédate- dice al notar mis intenciones- Hace un poco de frio- agrega sin la más mínima intención de colocarse su chaqueta.

- Está bien- le digo regresando a su lado y colocándonos la manta encima, yo tampoco no me pongo el resto de mi ropa, solo me limito a abrazarla- si prometes no morderme de nuevo- le digo burlonamente.

- Lo prometo- dice entre risitas.

En unos días tendremos un par de semanas libres, serán como nuestras vacaciones después de tanto trabajo. Nunca he sido del tipo romántico, pero estoy considerando la posibilidad de planear algo especial para nosotros. Con esa idea en la cabeza me quedo profundamente dormido.

/

Van y yo estamos observando atentamente a toda la multitud que se ha reunido en la plaza de la capital Imperial. No se ve nadie sospechoso, hay por lo menos un centenar de guardias custodiando todos los rincones; pero nosotros dos vigilamos de cerca al emperador.

- Agradezco que nos acompañes Van, he escuchado que gracias a ustedes la capital Republicana pronto estará totalmente reconstruida- dice el pequeño emperador.

- Si es cierto, últimamente son pocos los saqueos a los cargamentos y siempre llegamos a tiempo para solucionar las cosas- dice Van con alivio de que nuestro trabajo sea un éxito.

- Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, aunque el trabajo de la Fuerza Guardián parece nunca acabar para ustedes.

- Descuida, pronto tendremos unos cuantos días de descanso. Hartman, Schwarz y varios soldados republicanos tomaron nuestro lugar cuidando los transportes.

- Creo que tienen más que merecidas esas vacaciones- agrega el joven emperador.

- No lo habríamos logrado sin la ayuda de Raven- dice Van.

- Vamos, ahuyentar unos cuantos bandidos no es gran cosa- digo sin importancia.

- De todas maneras, gracias por tu ayuda- me dice sonriente Rudolf.

En ese momento Rosso y Fiora entran en la habitación del palacio.

- Rudolf es hora de tu discurso- dice la mujer.

- Bueno Raven es hora de irnos- me dice Van- ellos cuidaran a Rudolf en el podio, nosotros estaremos en el techo del palacio.

-De acuerdo- digo saliendo de la habitación junto a Van.

- Nos veremos luego Rudolf- dice Van despidiéndose.

- Claro, espero que me visites en tus días libres- le contesta el chico.

Caminamos hasta unas escaleras y llegamos a la terraza del palacio donde Fine y Zeke esperan por Van. Vemos como la multitud se acomoda en filas, varias cámaras están listas para transmitir el anuncio del emperador. Han sido días muy difíciles, pero poco a poco las personas han salido adelante.

- Has notado- digo sin ver a Van directamente- que la personas parecen haber olvidado las cosas malas que hice.

- No las hemos olvidado- dice la joven zoidiana- es solo que has logrado corregir tu camino, tú y Lizzy, apuesto a que ambos sufrieron mucho en su pasado, por eso hicieron cosas malas. Pero ahora no es momento de venganzas, ni de rencor, es tiempo de ayudarnos unos a otros.

-Fine tiene razón, gracias a tu ayuda pude vencer al Death Saurer- me dice Van- desde ese momento supe que nuestras diferencias habían terminado.

- Si, supongo que si- le contesto. Tardo unos minutos en meditar mis siguientes palabras- Sabes algo, yo conocí a tu padre.

La mirada de Van se congela por un instante, es verdad, ahora que no tengo motivos para odiar a Van o los demás, que me he dado cuenta que fui un tonto por buscar solucionar mis problemas con violencia; deseo poder confiar en las personas de nuevo.

- En serio- me dice finalmente.

-Si veras- dudo antes de compartir un poco sobre mi pasado, al fin y al cabo las heridas siguen estando allí- mis padres murieron hace tiempo y fui rescatado por un grupo de soldados de la república, uno de ellos era tu padre.

- No sabía sobre eso- me dice finalmente.

- Tu padre me dijo que me llevaría con él, porque tenía un chico de la misma edad que yo, que talvez podríamos ser "amigos"- la palabra resuena en mi cabeza, recordando ese momento- te imaginas…

- ¿Qué paso después?- me interrumpe curioso, aunque ambos sabemos el desenlace de la historia.

- Froitzen- digo secamente- el ejército imperial invadió el poblado y tu padre intento detenerlos.

Un momento de silencio incomodo luego de mis palabras.

- Te imaginas, pudimos haber sido hermanos- dice Van en todo alegre, no parece estar fingiendo esa felicidad- aunque nunca es tarde para arreglar las cosas. Quizás de ahora en adelante si logremos ser buenos amigos.

- Supongo que si- le digo también con una sonrisa sincera.


End file.
